1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus which has a first head to eject a first liquid including pigments and a second head to eject a second liquid including no pigments.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an inkjet printer having a head (a first head) which ejects ink (a first liquid including pigments) and another head (a second head) which ejects a print-performance enhancing liquid (a second liquid including no pigments).
There is also known such a technique that a purging is performed in order for a plurality of heads which eject liquids different from each other. The purging is an operation to discharge a liquid from nozzles or ejection openings of a head and leads to recovering of the ejection performance of the head. While the purging is not performed, the nozzles are covered by a preservation cap in order to prevent drying.